A cold winters day
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: it's been a long day for Sharpay at east high, but life is even tougher at home. Contains: ABUSE Rypay!


**A/N Hey so i tried something very different, and a Rypay so i really hope u like this one-shot, and well Review!!**

**A cold winter's day**

Sharpay screamed out in fury, as she slammed the door to her Albuquerque home. The walls reverberating with the force of the blow. The blonde quickly tied up her mess of curly locks and threw her school bag to the floor, glitter showering the carpets. It had been another very long day at east high and Sharpay was really feeling the pressure. She stomped up the stair's, hardly pausing to glance at the picture of her mother that was ceremoniously hung halfway up the staircase. Sharpay looked a lot like her mother, a thick head of golden curls, along with a gorgeous complexion and stunning features, but this thought barley even crossed Sharpay's mind this afternoon, as she continued her death march up the stairs.

"Ryan?"

She asked poking her head round the door frame. Her attitude and posture changed within the blink of an eye. All of a sudden Sharpay became like a quiet reserved 8 year old scared, hiding behind a doorframe.

"Sharpay? It's ok no ones in."

Ryan replied relief evident on his face, he had heard the scream from downstairs, he had half believed it to be his father back for round two…

"How are you feeling? The swellings gone down, you might even be able to go to school tomorrow."

Sharpay smiled weakly, she was now on the end of her brother's bed, eyeing his bare chest, or more the huge purple swellings on his bare chest. It was no secret really, the Evans twins were abused. Everybody knew about it, but nobody talked about it. Mark Evans was a tough guy and nobody had the guts to tell him how to raise his children. The twins each ended up having about one day off a week. They would cower in fear at home while there father would beat them senseless. Sharpay was just relieved that's all he did.

"God Shar are you okay? Your whole face is blue."

Ryan sat up in concern, before wincing and collapsing back onto his bed. Sharpay gasped and proceeded to rub his chest, a small porcelain like tear running down her cheek, splashing onto her brother's soft skin.

"SHARPAY MARIE EVANS"

Sharpay shot up as a huge bang shook the house, both twins widened there eyes in fear as they heard the voice of there father; -so obviously drunk- bouncing of the walls of there far from quiet suburban home. Sharpay stayed painfully silent as she heard her father checking every room of the house downstairs. Ryan grabbed her by the waist holding her close to him.

"I won't let him touch you I promise."

He whispered gently in her ear. Stroking her long blonde hair, placing a small kiss at the corner of her mouth. Sharpay began to weep, small sobs escaping her lips. They broke apart as the door flew open to reveal a tall, semi-handsome man, a bottle of beer clasped tightly to his right hand; he was sweating furiously, and holding a bright pink bag that so obviously belonged to Sharpay.

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? ALL YOU DO IS GET GLITTER ALL OVER THE FUCKING CARPET, YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY, YOU STUPID DIRTY SLUT!"

Sharpay screamed in fear as her father threw the pink bag at her head, the school books bouncing off her skull. Ryan watched on in horror as his father continued to pick up his daughter flinging her into the wardrobe, with such a force that the wood split and a piece became lodged in the back of Sharpay's head.

"Dad I'm sorry."

Sharpay moaned, failing to get up. She felt the top of her head and saw red on her hands…blood. Ryan saw this and made a move to get out of his bed. His father looked over at him, rage filling up his face; he knocked Ryan onto the floor before moving back to Sharpay, the beer bottle long finished.

"You're going to pay for what you did to this family, why do you think your mother left? it was because of you; you are impossible to live with even Ryan told me last night, you're a dirty, washed up slut, and no one has ever loved you."

Mark spat this into Sharpay's ear, letting the words wash over her, creeping into her soul, destroying her inside, her very being. She let a tear roll down her face hurt incurably by the harsh words her father uttered. She then felt pain, as she was crushed tightly up against the wall, her fathers hands wrapped tight around her neck; she could hear Ryan screaming her name as she swam in and out of consciousness, and she could feel the beatings, each one as Mark's fists plunged into her stomach, or her face. But this time it was different, this time she knew she wasn't going to live.

"Sharpay? Sharpay please wake up."

Sharpay's eyes flickered open and she saw Ryan looking down on her, worry etched all over his face. She tried to turn her head but couldn't, it was then it all caught up with her; an explosion of pain erupted all over Sharpay's body, she gasped quickly trying to take in air, her rib cage had been crushed and both of her legs were broken. She remembered the last thing her dad had said to her and a tear began to slither down from her eyelid.

"Sharpay don't worry about what dad said I wasn't true. It was nobody's fault mum died, she had cancer Shar it had nothing to do with you. I love you, you know that don't you? I love you so much, so much more than a brother should but I know your going to be alright were going to get through this one you and me together forever ok?"

Sharpay let out the smallest of smiles, she wanted to believe everything Ryan told her, and she did for the most part; except one bit, she knew she wasn't going to live she could already feel her life slipping away, but it meant more to her than Ryan will ever know that he was here with her. She gathered all her energy and opened her mouth; she just wanted to tell Ryan that she loved him too. She couldn't, she tried but it was too painful, the damage her father had done was too large, and she broke down tears overflowing, now thinking that the last thing she would ever say to her brother was _"How are you feeling? The swellings gone down, you might even be able to go to school tomorrow."_ That was so not how she wanted to end it.

"Shush baby. You don't have to say anything, just keep breathing the ambulance will be here any second. Just hold on Shar, you're going to be okay."

It pained Sharpay to see how much Ryan believed this as he cradled his sister lovingly in his arms. She looked up at him; she had to let him know how she felt. She began to grin a plan formulated within her mind. Ryan looked at her a look of confusion expressed animatedly on his face. She just grabbed him and pulled him to her, using all the life in her left to kiss him. There lips connected, fireworks flying off in every direction. Ryan traced Sharpay's lower lip with his tongue begging for access, which she granted. The two twins continued to passionately make-out, until Ryan felt Sharpay's tongue go limp inside him. He pulled away and looked at her eyes wide, as Sharpay lay there limp and lifeless. She was gone. Ryan screamed out in pain.

"SHARPAY"

He grabbed her small frame and clutched her close to him, feeling the warmth slowly slip out of her. He took one last deep breath of her sweet scent, before laying her peacefully to rest, tears cascading around him. He looked slowly out the window to see the ambulance pulling up at the house, but they were too late. The love of his life was gone. He took one last look at his twin sister before exiting the room, turning round to say his last words.

"I promise you Sharpay, Mark Evans will pay for what he did to you. I love you."

With that Ryan Evans slowly closed the door of his bedroom, knowing one thing and one thing only, he wanted revenge.

* * *

**A.N So i wrote this at 1.30 in the morning, so sorry if it gets lost towords the end!! This was gunna be Troypay but Rypay worked more. This is probably the worst thing ive ever written, so dnt let this put u off my other stories ;) hehe Review Merry Chrimbo all:D**


End file.
